Badges
Badges are earnable achievements on Kongregate. They come in 4 different difficulties; easy, medium, hard and impossible. They are earned when you complete a certain achievement on a game, for example, the Difference Detective Badge on 5 Differences is earned when the player completes every level in that game. Badges can earn you points, and these points can raise your level (Kongregate's article on points can be viewed here). To earn a badge, you must first locate what badge you want to achieve. A full list of badges can be found on Kongregate's own site here. You can use the drop down boxes to filter the badges by difficulty, time on Kongregate and even Most or Least awarded. You can also use the menu to the left to filter the badges by their subsequent game's genre as specified by the developer. If you do not wish to earn any of the 20 visible badges on that page, you can click on the "next »" link near to the bottom of the page to load up a whole new page of badges. Kongregate has 2,754 badges to date: 856 easy badges, 1,219 medium badges, 661 hard badges, and 52 impossible badges. This means collecting every badge would get you 45,515 points. (last updated on June 2nd, 2017). Both points and the badges that you've earned are viewable by the Kongregate community via your profile. There is a box dedicated to badges located in the top-right corner of your profile. This will display the last 21 badges that you have earned (to see the full list, click on the "view all badges" link which will then direct you to that user's badge page - automatically sorted by date earned). To view more information on a badge, simply hover your cursor over the badge image, and the name of the badge, difficulty and respective points, the description and the date that the user earned the badge will appear below. Clicking the badge image will direct you to the game which possesses that badge. Difficulties The level of difficulty and points received are: *Easy - 5 points. *Medium - 15 points. *Hard - 30 points. *Impossible - 60 points. Easy badges: This is the best type of badge for people new to flash games, as the requirements for them are set reasonably low and don't require much experience in a game to obtain. They're good if you're trying to get a taster of the game, as they give you a slight insight into what playing the game is like. Medium badges: This is the most common type of badge, and are better for slightly more skilled players. However, they are still often more time consuming than they are difficult. A lot of the agendas for the medium badges involve the player completing the entirety of the game (in shorter games). Hard badges: These are a step up from medium badges, and require quite a measure of skill. The agendas range from getting a reasonably high score in a shorter game to the completion of an extremely long game. In most cases, these take much more time to complete than the medium or easy badges. Impossible badges: These are for the true, hardcore flash gamers. While they are obtainable, the requirements for them are often extremely challenging, or take very long amounts of time to achieve. Badge Amounts The following table shows the number of badges in each category and difficulty. Last update: June 2nd, 2017 Alphabetical List of Badges Following is a list of the badges on Kongregate, ordered by difficulty and then listed in alphabetical order. Please be aware, this list is generated from the ones that have pages on this wiki. Due to the ever increasing number of badges, creating new badge pages is a huge task and requires constant updates, so this list will rarely be complete. Easy Badges allowcachedresults=true dplcacheperiod=86400 dplcache=cacheEasyBadges0 namespace= category=Easy Badges redirects=include mode=none count=500 offset=0 Medium Badges allowcachedresults=true dplcacheperiod=86400 dplcache=cacheMediumBadges0 namespace= category=Medium Badges redirects=include mode=none count=500 offset=0 Hard Badges allowcachedresults=true dplcacheperiod=86400 dplcache=cacheHardBadges0 namespace= category=Hard Badges redirects=include mode=none count=500 offset=0 Impossible Badges allowcachedresults=true dplcacheperiod=86400 dplcache=cacheImpossibleBadges0 namespace= category=Impossible Badges redirects=include mode=none count=500 offset=0 Badges